In many situations, it is necessary to attach a device to a panel or other support structure. One example is the attachment of an antenna, such as a Global Positioning System (GPS) antenna or cellular antenna to an automobile roof or trunk lid. When such devices are installed on an assembly line, it is important that the device can be accurately and quickly secured to the panel. It is also important that the device be self-contained, so as to eliminate the need for multiple parts or two-handed (or multiple person) operation to install the device. Further, it is important that the installation be as simple as possible with few operational steps. In some applications, there is an additional requirement that the device be properly oriented relative to the panel. Moreover, it is generally required that the device being secured to the panel have a seal impregnable to water, dust, and other elements capable of causing the device to become dislodged due to weathering of its parts.
There are numerous known apparatus and processes to attach a device to a panel. In most of those known procedures, the use of both hands, or multiple people, is required for the installation because the device is positioned on one side of the panel and the fastening means is operated from the opposite side of the panel. In addition, most installations of known devices require multiple steps, or the apparatus involves the use of many, often small parts, such as nuts, washers, bolts, screws, or the like. These deficiencies result in a time consuming and awkward installation. Furthermore, the conventional devices are often deficient with regard to proper sealing, and often allow water, dust, and debris to cause the device to detach prematurely.
Additionally, there are known gaskets used in combination with attachment devices. However, conventional gaskets require significantly more force between it and the sealing surface of a panel in order to achieve a seal. Often, this results in distortion of the sealing surface thereby causing difficulty in achieving a proper and complete seal. Moreover, these conventional gaskets are very limited on how much surface contour could be absorbed by the gasket and still achieve a seal. Therefore, there is a need for a novel flexible gasket allowing a greater range of surface contour to occur while still maintaining seal integrity.